A memory manager for an operating system may use demand paging to load memory pages into memory from a data storage. A memory page is a contiguous block of virtual memory that allows a block of data to be transferred between a memory and a data storage. Demand paging transfers data to the physical memory from the data storage upon initial access of the memory page. An access of the virtual memory that has not yet been mapped to the physical memory results in a page fault.